La mirada del mecánico
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Porque en ese momento no había nada que Steve deseara más que lanzar esas brillantes gafas de sol por la ventana y poder ver los ojos de Tony directamente. Esos preciosos y fascinantes ojos café. Simple intento de fondue #stony. ¿Se me habrá quemado al primer intento?


**La mirada del Mecánico**

Tony siempre ocultaba su mirada a través de gafas de sol de todos los tipos y estilos. Incluso usaba sus gafas de laboratorio cada vez que alguien entraba en su taller. Y Tony lo hacía por la sencilla razón de que sabía que sus ojos eran el espejo de su alma. Por mucho que supiera poner una excelente cara de póquer, controlando su lenguaje corporal y facial, sus ojos siempre se le resistían. Así que usaba sus gafas como muralla, para separarse del mundo en una prudencial distancia.

Esa, al menos, era la reflexión de Steve. Una irritada reflexión, había que añadir, porque en ese momento no había nada que deseara más que lanzar esas brillantes gafas de sol por la ventana y poder ver los ojos de Tony directamente. Esos preciosos y fascinantes ojos café.

Sin embargo, se guardó sus comentarios y se limitó a sentarse en el sofá rojo del taller, con su libreta de dibujo en mano, mientras Tony se preparaba para ponerse a trabajar en su mesa. Sin quitarse las gafas… Omitió un suspiro y se limitó a dibujar en silencio, como se había hecho costumbre cada vez que ambos tenían insomnio. Él dibujaba y Tony trabajaba, compartiendo anécdotas y chistes a ratos y disfrutando de ese mismo silencio en otros.

En esa ocasión, pasaron más de una hora en silencio antes de que uno de ellos comenzará a hablar.

—Me he quedado sin gasofa —comentó Tony malhumorado, observando el cajón donde guardaba las cápsulas de la cafetera.

—¿Gasofa? —preguntó Steve, divertido, dejando la libreta a un lado.

—Sí, la gasolinita de mi vida, mi preciado e irremplazable café.

—¿Y no será tu "preciado e irremplazable café" lo que te mantiene en vela?

—Claro, ese es el truco de magia, soldadito de plomo.

Steve habría jurado que puso los ojos en blanco, pero las dichosas gafas metalizadas no le permitían ver nada. Solo la sonrisa chulesca del mecánico. Aunque Steve pudiera tener sospechas de que Tony era más de lo que dejaba ver, ese dichoso muro no le ayudaba nada en su objetivo.

—Este soldadito iba a traerte algo de café ya que estás ocupado, pero quizás tarde mucho con una sola pierna —respondió con ademán burlón, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá.

—Ningún soldadito de plomo debe dar brinquitos si su bailarina no está en escena —añadió Tony sonriendo, disfrutando de que Steve captara sus referencias—, pero el café me hace bailar a mí y a mi mente prodigiosa, así que puedes hacer un esfuerzo y ganarte tus medallas.

Steve iba a negarse, siguiendo la broma, pero las ganas se le pasaron cuando vio a Tony restregándose los ojos por debajo de las gafas. Ni así se las quitaba, pero el mismo gesto le demostraba que estaba cansado.

Con un suspiro, se levantó y salió. Cinco minutos después regresó con una taza humeante en una mano y una caja de cápsulas de café en la otra.

Entró tranquilamente, directo hacia la mesa de Tony, cuando la impresión por poco le hace derramarse la taza encima. Tony, aún con el destornillador en la mano, lo observó con la ceja enarcada, ese gesto tan suyo que parecía único. Pero eso a Steve no le importó. Le dejó más absorto ver las nuevas gafas de montura blanca que el ingeniero se había puesto, con cristales transparentes que le permitían ver su mirada cristalina. Tony lo observaba con confusión y un poco de humor. Y ser capaz de leer la emoción de sus ojos fue tan liberador que no se lo podía imaginar.

—Cuidado capitán, recuerda que eres un frigopie no un estofado.

Steve dejó el café y la caja en la mesa, sin inmutarse por el comentario, demasiado maravillado por lo que estaba viendo. No solo tenía a su disposición la increíble mirada del hombre frente a sí, sino que las gafas le hacían parecer increíblemente…, caliente. No era una palabra que Steve usaría normalmente, pero es que no se le pasaba por la cabeza otra. La piel tostada y los ojos café de Tony resaltaban mucho más gracias a la gruesa montura blanca; y le daba un aire sexy, magnético y, sí, caliente.

—Steve… —lo llamó Tony, frunciendo el entrecejo, preocupado.

—¿Y esas gafas? —atinó a preguntar Steve, tragando en seco.

—Me las recetaron para cuando fuerce mucho la vista —explicó Tony, encogiéndose de hombros—. Al parecer me estoy haciendo viejo. Pero jamás perderé el glamour, seré un viejo caliente ¿no lo crees? ¿A que me quedan bien?

Y más tarde, por mucho que intentara analizar qué lo había llevado a actuar así y darle una explicación, no podría formular una simple palabra. Tony apenas logró mostrar una mueca de sorpresa cuando Steve estiró sus brazos hacia él, tomándolo de la nuca, y lo besó. Fue un beso que jamás se imaginó a él mismo dando. Totalmente descontrolado, pasional y ardiente. Y no ayudó que, dos segundos de desconcierto después, Tony se agarrara firmemente a su espalda, apretando entre sus puños la tela de la camiseta, y le correspondiera.

El beso se tornó explosivo y jadeante cuando Tony mordió su labio inferior, solicitando permiso a su boca y Steve se lo concedió gustoso, encontrándose sus lenguas a medio camino.

Las manos de Steve cambiaron de posición, una descendiendo por su columna, trazando la línea de su espalda con la punta de sus dedos; mientras la otra se enterraba en el rizado cabello de Tony. Las caricias encendieron al mecánico, que impulsivamente rodeó con sus piernas las caderas de Steve y luchó con su tensa camiseta de algodón para colar las manos por debajo.

A Tony le recibió la caliente piel de Steve. Palpó con manos ansiosas los músculos tensos por la adrenalina y no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho cuando lo sintió estremecerse bajo su toque.

Steve se separó de su boca, sin aire en los pulmones, pero no se alejó. Inició un recorrido desde sus labios a sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz y su barbilla, a la que le dio un juguetón mordisco obteniendo un gruñido de Tony. Se habría reído si no hubiera sido por el atrevido toque de Tony en sus pectorales, arañando suavemente la piel con sus inexistentes uñas, y las traviesas caricias en sus pezones.

Disgustado por la diferencia de altura que a ambos se les hacía incómoda, Tony alzó aún más la pierna en su cadera, buscando una mayor proximidad entre ellos. Ese fue el turno de gruñir de Steve que, deseando un contacto más intenso, cargó a Tony entre sus brazos, manteniendo el agarre de éste en sus caderas. Tony jadeó, sorprendido por verse alzado repentinamente y por el caliente y duro contacto que había entre ellos.

Volvieron a besarse, con Tony desordenando el siempre perfectamente peinado cabello del capitán, degustando el tacto fino y sedoso de su pelo y de su aroma a vainilla. Ambos sentían como, con cada toque, la electricidad se intensificaba y el dolor en sus entrepiernas crecía. La verga de Steve, totalmente dura, se presionaba incómodamente contra la bragueta de su pantalón de tela y comenzaba a humedecerse a causa del líquido preseminal.

Rogers se sentó en el sofá, con Tony sobre su regazo, permitiendo que el contacto fuera casi directo. Tony ahogó un gemido, incómodo por la tela que, para él, sobraba; se sentía sobrecogido por la situación, el calor y el ansia. De forma instintiva comenzaron a frotarse el uno contra el otro, creando una deliciosa y dolorosa fricción.

—Tony… —susurró Steve contra sus labios en un sonido que sólo podía definirse como erótico y afrodisíaco.

Definitivamente, Tony no aguantaría mucho tiempo más. Y él estaba seguro de que no se vendría encima de sus pantalones como un crío de trece años. Alzó la camisa de Steve, el cual se dejó hacer dócilmente, esperando que la prenda desapareciera lo antes posible para poder hacer lo mismo con las camisetas de Tony. Las quitó ambas a la vez.

Ver el torso desnudo de Tony, por alguna razón, le causó impresión. Jamás había visto el reactor en vivo, no realmente. Tony siempre lo ocultaba con sus camisetas y sus trajes. Y ver el mecánico corazón con su traqueteo silencioso, por alguna razón, le sobrecogió. Lamió el contorno metálico y besó con devoción la piel cicatrizada, agradeciendo a ese aparato haberle permitido conocer a alguien tan fascinante y lleno de vida como Tony.

Tony se sorprendió ante el sensual y tierno gesto, una mezcla que solo el dulce Steve era capaz de crear. Se sintió repentinamente adorado, haciendo que los latidos de su corazón se ajetrearan más de lo que ya estaban. Besó la piel de Steve que estaba a su alcance, arrebatándole suspiros, mientras luchaba con desabrochar el cinturón y los pantalones de Steve. Cuando éste captó lo que Tony quería hacer, sin dejar de besar su piel, hizo lo mismo con sus pantalones vaqueros. Cuando las vergas de ambos salieron de la prisión de tela y entraron en contacto, Steve agarró a Tony fuertemente de la cadera y éste gruñó, moviéndose sobre el regazo del capitán para repetir el contacto.

Comenzaron una danza frenética, demasiado acelerada, erótica y fascinante como para tener tiempo siquiera de respirar. Aún así, Tony jaló del cabello de Steve y, posicionándose ligeramente encima de él, se apoderó de su boca. Su lengua invadió la cavidad al mismo ritmo que Steve comandaba sus caderas, en un erótico vaivén de entrada y salida. En respuesta, Steve solo atinó a abrazar a Tony más contra su cuerpo, deseando que no hubiera ningún resquicio de su piel expuesta que no tocara la suya.

Un conocido tirón en su vientre le acalambró las piernas a Tony, su jadeo lo devoró el beso abrasador que le estaba dando al ardiente capitán entre sus piernas y dio unas últimas estocadas a la húmeda polla de Steve antes de correrse. Steve, al sentir el líquido caliente caer sobre su torso, dejó de contenerse y sintió la liberación del orgasmo.

Ambos, exhaustos, se dejaron abandonar en aquel sofá recuperando el aliento. Steve, recargado en el respaldar, mantuvo el agarre en torno a aquellas deliciosas y estrechas caderas, impidiendo que por cualquier idea loca el ingeniero se separara de su lado. Aunque no es algo que Tony pensara hacer, puesto que se dejó caer lánguidamente sobre el pecho de Steve y se limitó a corresponder los suaves besos que le daba. Ni aún jadeando por el esfuerzo Steve dejaba de lado esa faceta dulce.

Dejaron pasar los minutos, sin importarles realmente el tiempo que pasó, mientras ellos relajaban sus respiraciones erráticas y le encontraban sentido a lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos.

Tras un último beso, Tony abandonó el pecho de Steve y se irguió desde su posición en su regazo. Se acomodó las gafas, sorprendido de que no hubieran salido volando en medio de semejante vorágine de feromonas.

—Supongo que eso significa que te gustaron mis gafas —comentó Tony, socarrón, recordando su conversación de antes.

—¿Tienes que usarlas cada día?

—¿Y a qué se debe esa pregunta?

—¿Tienes o no?

—Solo si paso muchas horas trabajando, ¿por qué?

—Porque dudo mucho que trabajes en algo si te veo con esas gafas.

Tony rió, divertido y fascinado por la franca respuesta de Steve. ¿Quién le iba a decir a él que Steve Rogers tenía un fetiche? Sabía que todo el mundo tenía uno, pero jamás se lo imaginó del bueno del capitán. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer una broma sarcástica al respecto, Steve volvió a atrapar sus labios en un beso hambriento.

Con tal descubrimiento, ¿debería encargar una docena de gafas nuevas para celebrarlo?

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Hoy os traigo un pequeño oneshot que se me ocurrió de pronto y que no pude evitar escribir. No estaba muy segura de si seguir la línea de mis anteriores fics, pero no sé por qué tenía ganas de fondue y pensé en aprovechar para ver qué tal se me daba antes de lanzarme con _Only a Dream_. ¿Qué tal ha salido el experimento? ¿He aprobado?

 **Frigopie** : Es un tipo de helado en forma de pie.

 **El soldadito de plomo** : Un cuento original de Hans Christian Andersen que narra la historia de un soldadito de plomo al que le falta una pierna y que se enamora de una bailarina hecha de papel. Personalmente, como todas las historias de Andersen, lo considero un cuento precioso pero terriblemente triste.

En fin, espero que todos lo hayáis disfrutado y que me hagáis saber vuestras opiniones a través de los comentarios.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


End file.
